Sometimes We Keep Secrets
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: Inaba has been reduced to a dystopian society ever since the murder case ended. What's worse, Naoto has gone missing, and the fear of falling prey to the same insecurities from last year is becoming too much for others to handle. — Multiple pairings, set during the bad end of P4. Co-written with RuinsoftheMoonVII.
1. Chapter 1

He'd _confessed_ – and now Taro Namatame was locked away behind bars.

That had been more than enough to satisfy the majority of the police force in Inaba; and finally draw the serial murder case to a close.

Although the Investigation Team led by Yu Narukami had seen their leader off with a smile, an air of gloom still lingered about the town in the following months…

The fact couldn't be ignored: that the world inside the TV _still _existed… it was clear enough from the fog, which was still creeping its way over their homes.

And for those who weren't afraid to consider it, the facts set out in clear front of them just didn't appear to match up.

…Something felt unfinished; and they _all_ knew it, deep down.

And then there was the dreaded thought… that such a calamity could easily occur _again…_

* * *

The desolate silence of the shadow world seemed to be stretching on forever; and the squishy patter of paws wandered to and fro, as Teddie's heart grew heavy.

"S-Sensei…? Is that you?"

_No._

The words were no sooner out, than he realised.

Narukami was no longer even in Inaba. He knew this, despite not having been there to see him off back to the city.

As yellow and black swirled the air above him, his loneliness became apparent once again – and it hurt.

Not wanting to continue being a burden on his friends – and to keep the promise he made – he'd returned to his own world, just before the Investigation Team apprehended Namatame… but that wasn't to say that the bear didn't feel more lost and empty than ever before.

"Someone's… here?"

If not his beloved Sensei… then who?

He couldn't recognise the faint, yet distinct, presence.

Maybe…

"…K-Kiti-chan?!"

He called louder that time, disturbing the already restless shadows nearby.

"Kiti-chaaan?!"

But unsurprisingly, he received no response.

One thing was certain: whoever they were, he _knew_ this person.

The mere thought suddenly flooded him with nostalgia, and a flurry of emotions that he'd near forgotten.

…His senses really weren't what they used to be, though.

Was there really anyone here? Would they be… looking for him?

"Please… Can someone please answer?"

* * *

It was one place that she had hoped to forget _entirely._

But when the "Detective Prince" opened her eyes, and found herself surrounded by the haunting memory of the secret base - strapped to that _same_ operating table – she was thrown quickly into panic.

"W-What?"

A breathless gasp left her throat, as she tugged at her wrists. Bound fast by cold metal shackles, her struggling amounted to nothing, and only gave her a sinking feeling.

…

A voice.

Naoto jerked her head at the sound of the sickeningly familiar tone. A figure had appeared at the far end of the table; sitting quite comfortably with their legs draped over, and a smile on their face.

"You're here! I'm so happy to see you again~!"

"_Y-You…?! _Wha... What are you-?!"

Naoto felt her blood run cold; the mirror image of herself was decked out in an oversized lab coat, just like the last time. The only physical trait that differentiated Naoto's Shadow self from human was her pair of ghoulish yellow eyes that seemed to dance with delight, as the smile on her face slowly twisted into something much more sinister.

"Still denying yourself? I'm disappointed… _me!"_

The Shadow watched as the other's face turned pale.

"I... I don't understand... I faced you once before! I thought you were—"

"You see, you've changed… and now you're burying a new part of yourself!"

Naoto blinked, realising something quickly in alarm.

"If you're here, then… does that mean, my Persona-?"

Her Shadow self already knew what she was thinking. The fake taunted her with a smirk, urging her just to _try _and summon her Persona.

"S-Sukuna-Hikona!"

But after calling out the name several times, the pangs in her chest made her shake.

It really was useless.

Changing expression again, Shadow Naoto suddenly broke into a higher, more feminine pitch.

"I need to protect her! I need to make her like me as a girl~"

It was her own voice saying those words… words that she would have never dared to say; only thought. Her face flushed an involuntary shade of pink, and her ears burned as her head was suddenly filled with images of a certain person…

_Erin Suzuki._

Erin was a second year student, and also a member of last year's Investigation Team.

It had taken a while for Naoto to even think about opening up to her; but now… unbeknownst to the others, something more had developed between the two of them.

Feelings of inadequacy, and yearning to be someone that you weren't… these were the pains that they both shared alike; and after Naoto had figured that out, she'd noticed the wretchedness inside of her slowly begin to fade away.

Spending time with Erin… had helped her to believe that it was safe to be _herself._

But perhaps… she'd grown too comfortable?

"If I protect her, she'll want to rely on me! I need her approval and reliance… _no one_ else matters!"

As if the deep innermost workings of her mind had suddenly started to pour out, Naoto began shaking her head vigorously, eyes wide, "That's… No! I mean... I..."

Her Shadow bit back, "You're just a child who wants Rin-senpai to baby you and spoil you! You just want her to indulge in your selfish desires, until someone new comes along!"

The Shadow sniggered afterwards, leaning close to her face.

"That's how you really feel…" she whispered, "Isn't it?"

"That's not true at all! Rin-senpai is..."

Still shaking her head, Naoto's voice caught in her throat. After failing again to free herself from her shackles, she began shaking as the Shadow's eyes locked fast with hers, sending a chill through to her core.

"You can't handle it... You know the three words that let me go. Just say them, you know you want to~"

With her heart wavering, and her thoughts running all over the place, Naoto didn't have the power to stop the words before they came tumbling out.

"You're… _You're not_ _me!"_

* * *

Trapped, and reeled in within her living nightmare, Naoto had fallen prey to her own mind.

It was only when Erin dropped by her place the next morning (with an eager Yosuke, who just "happened" to be walking the same way as her) that the detective was pronounced _missing_…

The last thing anyone would have guessed was that the Detective Prince had been kidnapped… by her own shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Junes is its usually hustle and bustle that day (despite the fog that's slowly creeping over the town; many people are putting the blame on the store, refusing to buy from them, whispering the name like it's a curse on the streets) and Yosuke seems to be even more on edge because of it—checking his shoulder once, twice for anyone he may know, anyone that could recognize him, and wonder what he was doing there on his day off (he usually avoids this place like the plague, especially after the case ended). They had to do this fast or else they might not get another chance at this, and Naoto will...

No, it wasn't the time to think the worse, he realizes, as both him and Erin approach the usual TV in the electronics department of the store (it brings back so many memories, some better than others). For all they knew, they were the first ones to notice the detective's absence; and in the off-chance that this was like the murder case they spent so many hours cogitating over, they made the decision to check the other side. Yu wasn't there anymore, calling the shots. Everything rides on them. He turns to look at the red head for the first time since they've arrived there, face a harsh mixture of uncertainty and pensiveness, arms crossed over his chest.

"Naoto didn't say anything to you, did she? I can't imagine she'd go into the TV by herself..." He trails off; at this point, he almost looks uncomfortable to be in his own skin, to have this conversation—he awkwardly shifts his weight between each foot, left-right, left-right; a grimace touches his features, one he makes little effort to conceal, even for her sake. "But then... That only leaves one explanation..." He doesn't have to finish for her to know what he means; still, the very thought of something happening to Naoto (to anyone from their circle, really), the very person she's idealized for months, and put on top of a pedestal makes Erin's stomach twist uncomfortably in knots.

She wrings her hands together; her brow creases, as she mulls over his words in her head—all the possibilities, and scenarios leading up to this. Was this a repeat of last year? A copy cat killer? She wants to ask him, wants to ask him so many things because he has always been someone she could rely on, someone who seemed to have all the answers, but the only thing she can manage now is a slight whisper of his name: "Yosuke-kun...?" She hasn't bothered with dropping the honorific; it felt rude somehow, although they were close enough that that shouldn't have been an issue. She just respected him—maybe more than she respected herself.

He senses her worry, and puts on a smile, mostly for show (for himself). "Don't worry, Rin-chan. Naoto can take care of herself. I'm sure she'll be fine until we get there!" He throws in his signature wink to close the deal, makes sure to dusts off his sentence with that familiar cheery ring, and it helps relieve her nerves. Somewhat. Part of her wants to believe him—_truly_ she does—but she's not sure if she has it in her. Her entire life she's been hearing things like she wasn't good enough, that _she_ wasn't worth it. She worked to overcome the doubt, but it was still there, a slow setting poison. Even now, her hope is dimming, and she isn't sure she can hold out anymore. Solving the case was supposed to bring her peace of mind, bring her reassurance that who she was fine, and now what did she have left?

In front of them, the TV screen is black (fitting, in a sense), reflecting their uneasy eyes. Yosuke glances back at her again, almond brown meeting stormy gray. "Okay... You ready?"

There's a pregnant pause where she's considering forgetting the whole thing, but she knew if Naoto were in her shoes, she'd be doing the same thing—no, that wasn't true. Naoto would do the right thing, and form a plan. She'd gather the team, consider different hypotheses. She wouldn't drop everything, and rush in without thinking. That was probably the main difference between her and Erin, Erin was selfish. She was only doing this for herself, to keep this feeling she had for her alive.

"Rin-chan?"

She swallows thickly before replying, "Y-Yeah..." It isn't very convincing, but then again, she had always worn her heart on her sleeve; lying was a skill she never mastered. "Um, before we go, I-um..." A smile suddenly tugs at the corner of her lips, and she looks up at him; her cheeks were flushed a light pink, and it was so strange for her to be this flustered, all things considered—where they've been, and who he is (the one that showed her around when she arrived in the summer). "Thank you for coming with me!" She finishes with an awkward bow, and he cocks an eyebrow.

"Huh?" He blinks at her like he usually does when she says something a little _off_, but then his grin broadens across his face. "Don't mention it! I'd never even _think_ about letting you go in alone!" Yosuke chuckles quietly to himself; honestly, the girl needed to lighten up some—not like Naoto, who rarely ever smiled around him, but Erin had the tendency to make a big deal out of nothing. It was sweet, in a way. She was much more sincere than some of the other girls he knew. He watches as her face reddens more, and she looks to the side shyly. How cute.

"You're blushing!" He grins, enjoying her reaction before taking a final look around. The aisle they were in was completely clear. Lady Luck was on their side today, it seemed. "Right, there aren't any customers around, so let's get going!"

"W-Well, um... A-After you?"

He smiles. "Huh, isn't it ladies first?"

Her eyes widen for a second at the realization—how could she forget something like that?—and she twiddles her fingers, another one of her nervous habits. "O-Oh, right... Sorry..." She steps closer to the TV, and touches the screen, creating ripples. She sighs. After this, there was no going back. It was strange, she wasn't afraid at all, not like she thought she would... Maybe having Yosuke here was a good thing. He would be there to protect her. As long as he was here, she felt like she could do anything. Erin enters the TV about halfway, before turning around, and offering him her hand.

"Hmm~" Yosuke smiles as he takes her hand, and marvels at how it fits right inside his. "Let's go!"

He was ready for anything.


End file.
